Mario Kart Reverse
Mario Kart Reverse 'is the second Mario Kart game developed by LYON Games. It will be released for the Nintendo Reverse. It is the only game to be released with the console that wasn't cancelled. The game introduces nine new characters to the Mario Kart series. It also has Doubles as a race option (like in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). The player can also customize their kart (gliders were removed, however). The Advanced Nitro Grand Prix was also introduced, featuring 16 courses as harder variations of the originals. Gameplay The gameplay has not changed drastically over the past few Mario Kart installments - the most notable change is the fact that underwater racing and hang gliding have now been completely removed. Coin collecting is still in the game, and can be used for the Mario Kart shop. One thing returning to the series is the characters having stat boosts from Mario Kart Wii. 10 characters are in each race, with the same point system as Mario Kart Portable. Doing tricks is still availible, as is team play (in VS, CPU Race, and all Battle modes except Shine Thief). Teams can now hurt each other with anything, and the player is protected from his/her own items at all times. Controls *A/Y: Accelerate *B: Brake *X/L: Item *LZ/RZ: Switch Position (Doubles only) *R: Drift *Start: Pause game *Left stick: Steer Characters Default Unlockable Characters New drivers in italics. Courses Racing Courses Battle Courses Vehicle Parts Bodies Wheels Unlock Criteria *Brick: Win the 50cc Special Cup *Sponge: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup *Cloud 9: Win the 50cc Crown Cup *Mushroom: Win the 100cc Special Cup *Cucumber: Win the 100cc Lightning Cup *Wooden: Win the 100cc Crown Cup Game Modes Grand Prix '''Players: 1-4 In Grand Prix mode, the speed class is chosen, then characters and karts, then the cup. Four races are played, and whoever has the most points at the end of the four races is the winner. The Advanced Nitro Grand Prix is unlocked for that class when gold has been earned in all cups in the same class. 18 of the 20 unlockable characters, along with six car parts, are also unlocked in Grand Prix. Doubles is enabled. Time Trials Players: 1 Time Trials is the practice mode of Mario Kart Reverse. Three mushrooms are given at the beginning of each race. Shy Guy is rewarded after all 48 courses have been played in Time Trials. Doubles is disabled. Time Challenge Players: 1-4 Returning as a sub-mode of Time Trials, Time Challenge is a beat-the-clock mode first introduced in Mario Kart Portable. For detail on the mode, see said article. Doubles is disabled. VS. Players: 2-4 Once again, VS has no computers in it, and there is no end to the races until the mode is quit. Items are selected between All, None, Shells, Bananas, Bob-ombs, or Preset. Courses are voted for, like on the 3DS's Multiplayer and the Wii's Online Play. The game keeps track of how many first, second, third or fourth placed races a player has had in the set. Doubles is enabled. CPU Race Players: 1-4 This mode is like Grand Prix, only with much more customization. The settings include Items, CPU difficulty (Beginner, Amateur, Pro, Expert), how many races played (anywhere from just 1 to all 48), teams (yes or no), courses (Choose, Random, Vote players only, and Setlist) and engine class. Like Grand Prix, the winner is whoever has the most points at the end of the set. Doubles is enabled. Battle Players: 2-4 This mode returns with no CPUs for normal Battle. 4 different battle modes are present. Doubles is enabled for all modes. Balloon Battle The players are given three balloons. Whoever is the last one with balloons wins. Balloons can be stolen with Mushrooms or Stars. One player can have up to 6 balloons at a time. Coin Runners Coins are scattered among the course. Whoever has the most coins at the end of the three-minute period wins. Shine Thief One Shine Sprite is around the course. Whoever has the Shine Sprite at the end of the two-minute period wins. This is the only battle mode in which teams is disabled. Demolition Derby Whoever scores the most points from hitting opponents after three minutes wins. This is like the Balloon Battle from MKWii and MK7. CPU Battle Players: 1-4 This mode is like CPU Race. The rules are the same for items, difficulty, and teams (except teams are disabled for Shine Thief). The differences are that instead of amount of races, it is amount of wins. Whichever player (or team) reaches the set amount of victories is the winner of the set. Online Play Players: 1-10 (max 4 for same console) Like the past few Mario Kart installments, Mario Kart Reverse features online play. Four players at once can join from the same console. For VS. and Battle, teams are an option. Doubles is also optional. The game will attempt to find a group of players using the same rules as you. VS. VS. Mode online is pretty much the same as it is offline. No CPU's, courses are always voted for, and Items are always normal. Battle Online battle mode, like VS., has no change between it and offline mode. It even has the exact same rules as online VS. Ghost Exchange Ghost Exchange mode is where ghosts can be uploaded and downloaded for Time Trials. Items An asterick denotes that the item comes in one or three. A double asterick denotes that the item comes in one or five. Returning Items New Items Shop This is a list of things that can be purchased from the shop. Costume Changes All costume changes cost 300 coins. *'Mario' **Fire Mario **Hammer Mario *'Luigi' **Fire Luigi **Mr. L *'Peach' **Athletic Suit **Sunshine Dress *'Toad' **Blue Toad **Yellow Toad *'Daisy' **Athletic Suit **Classic *'Bowser Jr.' **Larry Koopa **Lemmy Koopa *'Yoshi' **Red Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi *'Fawful' **Dark Fawful *'Shy Guy' **Green Shy Guy **Blue Shy Guy *'Koopa Troopa' **Red Koopa **Shady Koopa *'Paratroopa' **Green Paratroopa **Shady Paratroopa *'Fly Guy' **Green Fly Guy **Blue Fly Guy *'Diddy Kong' **Super Diddy *'Midbus' **Blizzard Midbus *'Rosalina' **Cosmic Spirit *'Metal Mario' **Gold Mario *'Hammer Bro.' **Boomerang Bro. **Fire Bro. *'King Boo' **Classic **Dark King Boo *'Pianta' **Red Pianta **Yellow Pianta *'Fat Guy' **Green Fat Guy **Blue Fat Guy *'DK' **Super Kong *'Bowser' **Rookie **Dark Bowser Vehicle Parts *Bruiser (1000 coins) *Sporty (1000 coins) *Pipe (800 coins) *Egg 1 (750 coins) *Bean 1 (750 coins) *Hovercraft (1200 coins) *Monster (500 coins) *Shell (200 coins) *Rainbow (400 coins) *Spikes (450 coins) *Lead (400 coins) *Gold (600 coins) References to Other Games *''Mario Bros.: The POW Block first appeared in this game. *''Super Mario Bros.: ''The Fire Flower first appeared in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 2: ''Phanto and Shy Guy made their first appearences in this game. Also, Subcon Sands is a reference to the name of the land in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 3: ''The Super Leaf returns as an item, which originated in this game. Giga Grasslands is a reference to Big Island from this game. *Super Mario World: ''The Feather and Banzai Bill first appeared in this game.' *''Super Mario Kart: ''The Feather and the Poison Mushroom appear as items in this game. Also, Vanilla Lake 1, Donut Plains 3 and Bowser Castle 1 are from this game. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: ''The Forest Maze, Geno, Mallow, Star Hill, Moleville Mines and Smithy all originated in this game. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: ''Fat Guys and Fly Guys originated in this game. *''Super Mario 64: ''Jolly Roger Bay is from this game. *''Mario Kart 64: ''Yoshi Valley and Rainbow Road (Retro Grand Prix) are from this game. Also, the Spiny Shell first appeared in this game. *''Paper Mario: ''The Volt Shroom and Shiver Snowfields are from this game. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit: ''Broken Pier is from this game. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: ''Hoohoo Mountain is from this game, as are Tanoombas and Fawful. Also, Bowser's "Rookie" costume is a reference to this game. *''Super Mario Sunshine: ''Pianta and Sirena Beach are from this game. Peach's "Sunshine Dress" costume is the outfit she wore in this game. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: ''Mushroom City and Luigi's Mansion are courses from this game (the latter is a battle course). The Chain Chomp also returns as an item with the same function. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: ''The Star Shrine is an area in this game. *''Mario Kart DS: Bowser Castle (Retro Grand Prix), Wario Stadium, Cheep Cheep Beach, Tart Top and the Egg 1 body are all from this game. *''Mario Kart Wii: Wario's Gold Mine, Moonview Highway and Funky Stadium are all courses from this game. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: ''The Castle Skyview battle course is a reference to the area where Dark Bowser is fought in this game. Also, Midbus, Plack Beach, Fawful's "Dark Fawful" costume and Bowser's "Dark Bowser" costume originate in this game.' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Toad's costumes are Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, two Toads playable in this game. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2: ''The Supermassive Galaxy is from this game. *''Mario Kart 7: ''Kart customization returns, with many similar parts. Sherbet Rink, Maka Wuhu, Daisy Hills, the Super Leaf, and the Fire Flower all have their Mario Kart debuts in this game. *Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars: Chain Chomp Ruins strike a resemblance to the Chomphouse. Pokey Ruins is stripped from this game. *Mario Kart Portable: ''Many new characters and items from this game return to Mario Kart Reverse. Also, Koopa Raceway, Wario Palace and Cannon Islands are from this game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2012 Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo Reverse Category:LYON Games